


Demonic

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Series: Suptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Kudos: 4





	Demonic

The smells of fire, smoke, and sulfur wafted around the man as he walked down the busy sidewalk. The other passerbys moving out of his way, unconsciously disturbed by his aura. He preferred it that way. No one blocked his path as he wandered aimlessly.

Until all of a sudden, there was. 

He looked up at the man now standing directly in front of him. Dark suit, tan trench coat...his gaze trailed up the man’s body. A quick flash of black across his otherwise grass green eyes until they met the blue orbs of the other man.

“Hello Dean.”


End file.
